Missing Scarlet
by EbonyBreath
Summary: OneShot. Ginny's bestfriend is dead, and she's asked to speak at her funeral... Rated T


**Author's Note: This is a One-Shot story I wrote along time ago... Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I own Scarlet and that is it, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise all belong to the beautifully talented JK Rowling.**

**MISSING SCARLET**

"She always says how boring her life was. Trickling along like drops of rain water in a stream, with no certain destination, no purpose. She didn't think she was much either, bland, boring. She was kind of plain I'll admit, but she was never ugly. Her hair was a stringy mass of chocolate. Her big doe eyes the color of mud. True I guess it didn't help that she was best friends with the schools most pretty and popular. She never had a boyfriend, or admirers, but Blaise didn't seem to mind… much. They were best friends after all, had been since they were 7.

Back then they'd both been pretty. Sometimes they even dressed the same when their parents fancied it, with pink dresses and red ribbons, even the odd barrette. She might even have been prettier than Blaise, who back then had wavy black hair, which stuck out at odd angles whenever it felt like it. When they were ten, Blaise got the hardware, glasses, braces… Mr. and Mrs Zabini didn't believe in magic going near there angels teeth, it was the young dorkiness that ended up giving her that hundred watt smile the boys love so much. She was the one they fawned over back then, not Blaise. Back then though suicide and drugs weren't as much of an option. Reality was still tinted for we were little but babies in our mother's arms. Then at eleven they both were connected at the hip, almost never apart and Hogwarts came… the joyous and most pain filled days of her and the rest of our lives. Since Blaise was so into the parties, the boys, the drugs, she some how dragged her in too. Farther and farther… your mom always says, 'You start with pot and it'll go further...' You never believe them but it's true, pot went to X, to meth. She was an angry drunk. She didn't like any of it though. I remember the night she thinks about ever time she considers drinking. She had nailed Blaise in the face with her fists, threw chairs and worst of all kicking her in the ribs until she herself passed out. Blaise had been taken to the hospital wing were she was diagnosed with 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken nose and two black eyes. Can you imagine it looked worse than it sounds? She sat with Bliase day and night till Blaise could leave the hospital. She hasn't taken a sip of beer since.

I talked to her the day it happened. She was upset. There was this boy, funny how there's always a boy… I don't get why he was so damn special. I no it's wrong and unjust but I blame him, oh how I blame him. It's human nature to blame somebody. I know it's not his fault but my heart wants to lash out at him. His name is Draco. He's got those silver eyes, so dark when he's moody their almost black, and of course the corresponding platinum blonde hair. He's the guy you see when you picture tall, rich and handsome. She loved him so much…. When she found out him and Blaise were a 'thing', she freaked. He's sitting right there. Everyone can't you see him! True same as all of you he's finding this out all out now. Although he's different to, in a way he knew. He fricking bugged her about it, mocked her about it, and yelled at her about it! Was an asshole about it! He made her cry herself to sleep for days about it!

Well now Draco knows… he was the only one she loved, and he killed her! He killed her… Sometimes she'd think about talking to him, she never did. She wasn't that kind of girl. Don't pretend any of you knew her, because none of you did. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't an ugly mouse. She was just…. an empty canvas. She hadn't found her colors yet. When the cutting started is when I began to really worry. Red wasn't her color. It started off as tiny scratches and nicks on her wrists and ankles. Then like a forest fire it spread. Escalating to much more than that, her neck, chest, all up her arms. It got really bad; I found her more than a few times with blood, her blood everywhere. And I'd cry. Not her, who was dying, Me… I'd cry. She just sat, like her entire self had gone completely and permanently numb.

I didn't no what to do. She made me promise not to say anything and when I did she pulled away from even me. She sunk farther into herself. Her mother tried to help; she's a beautiful and good woman. Eventually no one could reach her. She was beyond saving. The day she phoned me I felt like there was a light forming at the end of my rainbow, the rainbow of her life. But it was just a goodbye. Although are entire conversation she never said anything to that gist. She was normal, but as her voice grew quiet and then she just stopped talking I knew. I was on my way to her room in Slytherin house within seconds.

No one else was around, and we aren't old enough to take people off grounds. We were only 15, she was only 15. I ran down the halls as fast as I could. She lives in the dungeons, me in the tower a good 15 minute walk, but in my panic and adrenaline it felt like five feet. I ran into her house, I didn't bother to ask were she was or yell. I knew where she'd be. I reached her and as much as I knew what was coming, what to expect I couldn't brace myself for it, I couldn't face it. She was dead… She had shot herself. It was terrible… words still can't express, will never express what I felt, what I still feel…

She was a great person, anything but bland. She at one point had a smile bright enough to light up anyone's day. She was athletic; hockey and soccer were her favorites. She was competive, smart and friendly. She always knew what to say, the best thing I remember was when she told me, 'The things that make us different, the things we usually hate, are the ones that make us truly beautiful.' She said that… But it seemed as Blaise sunk into what she shouldn't; she was dragged down with her. She stopped playing sports and went from the honor roll to skid row. She wasn't popular but maybe if she had of been, we wouldn't be here. She had the world at her feet and lost it. Her looks fading with the parties, her smarts going with the drugs, her common sense with the alcohol and in the end she didn't even have that. She didn't want to be alive. I asked her when she'd be done, when the price would be paid, when she could stop, she just said, 'it seems now there's a price on the air I breathe... and I am in debt' I didn't understand that at the time.

When her mother asked me to talk at the funeral I wasn't sure what to say, would I be able to do anything meaningful? Say anything that would make an impact, make her proud. I voiced those concerns to my mother and she told me to say what was in my heat. Here I am belting my heart out… and I'm still upset I didn't get to say goodbye… She was my best friend… and I miss her… May she be happy in death for life she loathed… How can you leave me Scarlet?" It was now my voice began to falter and the tears began to fall.

A lady in the front row stood up, her face pale, but eyes proud. "Ginny… come sit down hunny… I no it hurts sweetheart, but you have to come sit down." I nodded; the tears streaming down my cheeks seemed unceasing. The locks of my hair so red it was almost like liquid fire clung to my damp face. I sat down next to my mother and Scar's mom, they took my hands. Eyes blank I stared at the casket and memorial at the front. My eyes locked with the picture they had in the middle of all the flowers and other pictures. The picture was of Scarlet, Blaise and I. The three of us were dressed up for the Yule Ball, a funny joke that night had been. We'd ditched our dates to be with are bestfriends. That was when we were all glowing. Scarlet's chocolate hair is in a messy knot on top of her head, mud opals seeming to be made of copper their so bright. She looked so pretty in her red dress. Blaise's jet black hair is pulled up into a half ponytail, and she looked underdressed (as always) in her black low neck halter. They had both said I looked the prettiest in my emerald strapless dress with my hair hanging down straight and glossy. That was the last time the three of us had been together. That's what my mind dwelled on sitting there, until my lips slowly whispered, "I'll miss you Scarlet."


End file.
